A common problem that arises when supporting a rotor within a housing is the vibrational excitation of the housing due to the effects of the rotor during operation. Specifically, both rotor dynamic and aerodynamic effects may cause vibrational excitation of the housing, especially in the case of turbo-jet engine housings. If the housing is vibrationally excited at a frequency near its fundamental or characteristic vibrational frequency, then the housing and the rotor itself can be damaged or even totally destroyed by ever-increasing, undamped vibrations.
For this reason, it has become generally known to damp high frequency vibrations in rotor housings by applying damping lacquer coatings, damping putties or mastics, or damping foils onto the outer circumference of the housing. More specifically, the damping media are applied either around the entire circumference, or only at certain locations or portions of the circumference of the housing. A serious disadvantage of such known damping systems is that it is quite difficult or even impossible to disassemble and remove the damping media, for example to conduct necessary inspections and maintenance, because they are adhesively bonded to the housing.